Spring 2015 Event
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction Date for the Spring 2015 Event is April 28th. The approximate length is 20 days. The event should end on May 18th. This event will have CVs as the core, so get your CVs ready! Spring 2015 Event now in progress! Estimated time left: May 18 2015 11:00:00 +0900 Patch Notes # Event Details #* Named "Order! 11th Battle Operation"Original Tweet / Translation #* Planned duration of 20 daysOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Difficulty settings, like in Winter 2015 Event. See special mechanics section on this article. #* A well-trained aircraft carrier-centric Carrier Task Force is going to be importantOriginal Tweet / Translation #* Fleet locking restrictions confirmed for E-3, E-4 and E-5 for Medium and Hard difficulties, no fleet locking restrictions on Easy difficulty. Original Tweet No fleet locking restriction on E-6 for all difficulties. Original Tweet #* The admiral can choose branching in some places. Original Tweet #*E-2, E-4, and E-6 use combined fleet. #* Possibly related to the Indian Ocean Raid (Easter Sunday Raid) # New Ships #* Katsuragi CV (E-2 Clear Reward) #* Littorio FBB (Remodel: Italia) (E-4 Clear Reward) #* Akitsushima AV (E-6 Clear Reward) #* Takanami DD (E-3 & E-4 Mainly Boss Drop) #* Roma FBB (E-6 Multi Node Drop) # New Equipment #* Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat #* 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai #* OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount #* 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount #* Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead # New Enemy Vessels #* Harbour Water Demon #* Anchorage Water Demon Mechanics Participation requirements Check if you fulfill these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Must have formed a Combined Fleet to sortie in E-2, E-4 and E-6, and no combined fleet for E-1, E-3, E-5. Special Mechanics #Selectable and changeable difficulty #*This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). #*HQ Level 35 unlocks medium (?), HQ Level 80 unlocks hard. #*You can choose the difficulty in each map separately. #** However, this time around you will not be able to jump up the difficulty from Easy -> Hard after a map. To be able to use "Hard" setting, you must clear the previous map either on Medium or Hard itself. Only jumping up two difficulty levels is not allowed, other combinations stick to the old rules. #***【BAD】'Easy' > Easy > Hard (not possible because easy jumped to hard) #***【OK】'Easy' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Medium' > Easy > Medium #***【OK】'Medium' > Medium > Hard #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Easy #***【OK】'Hard' > Hard > Medium #*When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset. #*Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT change the difficulty anymore, but can still farm the map on difficulty used to clear it #*Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps. #Combined Fleet in E-2, E-4 and E-6 #Manual Selection - As seen in many maps, you can manually select the path that you wanted to go instead of relying on RNG or branching rule to bring you there. #Aerial Combat - In some map, you'll notice that there's only Air combat, which happened twice instead of the usual combat. This is an Aerial Combat node where only your CV/CVL or other ships with launch-able planes will do the combat. Quick Summary of Event Map Source. Event Maps See Enemy Encounter Reporting threads for detailed formation on each node. Special Note: 'In this event, After clearing a map, it is reported that the boss' pattern will ''revert to the original form, unlike previous events. Regarding Drops with "Shipname (Difficulty +) Format In drop reports, red ship names indicate that drops have only been observed from S-rank victory. Some of the ships would be listed as "Shipname (Difficulty +)." For instance, if it reads Isokaze (Medium +), that means that, so far, reports say Isokaze mostly drops for Medium or above, that does not mean Isokaze does not drop in Easy, just that there haven't been sufficient reports to show Isokaze also drops in easy difficulty. And also, just because drop reports exist does not mean the drop rate would be equal across different difficulties, and the accuracy of those reports is not 100% guaranteed. E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 See Also References * Kancolle Wikiwiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals * [E-1] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-2] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-3] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-4] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-5] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-6] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters Player Live Streams *Zak提督's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/bl2w (playing every day of the event from April 28th during 8:00 PM-10:00 PM EST) *Shinhwalee's Stream http://www.twitch.tv/shinhwalee (E-6 Hard Farming Attempts for U-511: Mostly on during 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM EST) *ArcticaFrost's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/saberfrost GMT+1 (ArcticaFrost) *Dragonjet's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/jetrico (watching live ripping during maintenance) *Bryakuma's stream : http://www.twitch.tv/akuma_homura *SlashZero's stream: http://hitbox.tv/JenXIII (main) http://www.twitch.tv/jenxiii (mirror) *Sekronashi's stream: http://twitch.tv/sekronashi *SerialConvort' stream: http://www.twitch.tv/serialconvort (120% Salt and tears sometimes. Gonna farm after done) *Aldourien's stream: http://twitch.tv/aldourien (Completed event, may stream farming for your salty needs later.) *Blasterion's stream http://twitch.tv/blasterion *Shizen144's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/shizen144 (finished) *HandgunOtonashi's Stream : http://www.twitch.tv/handgunotonashi (Frontlining if no shiplock) *EchoHolic's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/EchoHolic GMT +8 (Finished on Hard) *Yukiechi's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/yukiechi *Tommy2806's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/tommy161911 4am EST to 6am EST daily. *Raven's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/ravenwentfullham mostly Japan midnight (11PM-7AM JST) *Faeriedust's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/zeekcannon often between 7AM and 2PM GMT+9 daily *FuuzenKazera's stream :http://www.twitch.tv/fuuzenkazera no specific stream time but will stream every day during event period *Daxyn's stream: http://twitch.tv/Daxyn Everyday at 1PM GMT and 11PM GMT (￣▽￣)7 *Dechidechi's stream: http://twitch.tv/Dechidechi frontlining and will stream until everything is cleared. *Knighteo's steam: http://connectcast.tv/knighteo http://www.twitch.tv/knighteo Everyday around 3pm to 1am JST *Kevadu's stream: http://twitch.tv/Kevadu Frontlining all maps until event is cleared. No specific schedule *astragard's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/astragard GMT +8 *Joedada967's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/joedada967 8pm to 9pm JST *KhelKun's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/skwype Everyday GMT+8 (streaming with TTK uniform on) *Gensuihime's Twitch Stream http://www.twitch.tv/gensuihime Watch me try to take in new data as maintenance ends. Also better internet~ :3 *ArinAensland's stream http://www.twitch.tv/fiamaarin Starting 29th April. GMT+8 *Xiei's stream http://twitch.tv/xiei Full Cleared. Farming Roma for E-7 after Goldenweek is over. *Arkayda963 Stream : http://www.twitch.tv/arkayda963 Everytime just try look sometimes *Crescentia: http://www.hitbox.tv/crescentia (primary) http://www.twitch.tv/crescentia (secondary) late evenings and nights *Switch_0n/ToHoSpArTaN: http://www.hitbox.tv/touhoucrazyx *TsundereWorks' Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/tsundereworks *Waterb0x Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/waterb0x *bason8's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/bason8 Everyday 2130 GMT+8 *Ben9309qc's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/ben9309qc/ *aystrum's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/aystrum 80 HQ E-6 Hard Final Kill... Streaming on 5/3 1pm to 6pm CST *tanjinyi's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/tanjinyi Normally on weekdays 9pm (GMT+8), afternoon-nighttime on weekends Player Playlists * Shinhwalee/Death Usagi's Spring 2015 Event Playthrough (E-1 to E-6 Hard Difficulty) * FinnOtaku's Playlist (Features at least the first and the last attempt of every map) * Arialypse - Kantai Collection Event : Spring 2015 * Soly21 Event Spring 2015 (E1 to E6 Hard) Event Preparation Guide * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals * [[Spring 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Citation Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * MyFleetGirls database * Twitter (Not so reliable) * Chinese Forum aemedia * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events